Kind Of Real Thing
by 88silverkeys
Summary: Ziva and Tony's friendship is catching the attention of a certain boss, which may expose his ulterior motivation. SLASH Tony/Gibbs established relationship


**Challenge from my dear Elizabeth. I did my best with limited time and even less mojo.**

**The challenge: Gibbs leaps to conclusions concerning Ziva and Tony's growing friendship. Must include: established Gibbs/Tony, jealous!Gibbs, & meddlesome!Abby**

It had been two weeks since Ziva and Tony had done their undercover stint as married assassins, and Tony was…ansty. Ziva was flirting with him more, now believing he was fawning over her. Tony liked her, respected her, but sort of had a more masculine subject to focus on. They got along well enough, Tony was learning a few Hebrew phrases and Ziva was improving her Italian with Tony's help. They'd actually managed to have a few lunches despite the work schedule and while Tony hadn't been able to break through the tough Mossad exterior yet he had high hopes. They were functioning well as a team and it almost sort of kind of made it hurt less that Tony had had to watch his coworker and friend murdered just months ago.

The only problem, and source of Tony's ansty feelings, was the boss. Gibbs and Ziva seemed to have worked out their various differences so the work world was actually doing pretty well. It was the home life, Tony's romantic life, that was off. Gibbs hadn't come to his apartment in a few weeks. That was how they usually did it—Gibbs would come over, bring the beer and bourbon, and drink quietly until Gibbs would pull the bottle away from Tony's mouth and replaced it with his own mouth. Tony was more than happy with the system they had going, he sure didn't need to share his feelings constantly and Gibbs certainly wasn't one to push that. Sure, they talked sometimes about cases, news, and the basics of making sure both would handle this thing appropriately at work. Neither wanted attention for a homosexual relationship and it worked perfectly for Gibbs to show up when he was in the mood. Tony always was in the mood, especially with it being Gibbs.

Which was why he missed having some of their bonding time. Tony took the elevator down to the garage and sped home as soon as he had the chance to leave on this particular night. He was going crazy without having Gibbs at night, and he wasn't particularly in the mood for anyone else. In fact, he hadn't wanted anyone else in quite a while.

*****

Gibbs was confused and rather anxious. Which was stupid and atypical pansy behavior not at all becoming of a marine. But it was justified because his…lover?...boyfriend?...his _DiNozzo_ was getting very friendly with their newest employee.

Gibbs was facing the reality that perhaps their little fling was coming to an end. It was fun and the fact of the matter was he didn't really want to let go, especially not to Ziva David.

Knowing that Abby knew DiNozzo's love life, Gibbs stopped by to see her to sniff out the possibility that DiNozzo was planning on breaking up with his current fling.

Bopping her head to the music, Abby was beginning to pack up her things this particular Friday at a rather reasonable hour—9 pm.

"Have a good weekend, Abs!"

"Bossman! You too, don't spend the whole time with the boat, okay?" Abby squealed and pushed herself into his arms for a hug.

"I won't. Hey, do you know why DiNozzo is off his game these days?" Gibbs broached the subject as causally as he could.

"Oh sure, he's bummed 'cause his main squeeze is not exactly giving the love."

Gibbs paused and tried to cover his surprise as best he could. DiNozzo wanted more from him? He thought DiNozzo was moving on, not pining over their missed nights together. "Ah, that figures." Gibbs managed.

"Yeah, so why the cold shoulder, Gibbs-y?" Abby put her hands on her hips and put on a voice filled with pout.

"Huh?"

"Well, with you being the main squeeze for our dear Tony, I want to know why you are leaving him high and dry so to speak."

Gibbs was stunned. "Abby, how the hell did you –"

"Oh please, it is so obvious that you are with him. The head slaps are so much more gentle and Tony spends half the time starring at you—"

"He does the same thing with Ziva." Gibbs grumbled, frustrated that Abby could see their relationship in the office.

Abby smirked. "Gibbs, are you jealous? Do you think Tony wants Ziva over you?"

Trying to ignore the fact that Abby was completely right, Gibbs turned to leave. Abby grabbed his arm.

"Bossman, come on. Tony is totally dedicated, I think dating you is making him happier than he's been in a long time.

"We aren't dating."

"Alright," Abby said slowly, "but he is still very happy with your…'arrangment'. And maybe you ought to clear things up on the relationship front because Tony is taking it seriously."

"He told you that?"

"Not mentioning your name, as far as he's concerned I know he has a mystery someone that is working out really well…until the past few weeks. Jealousy and avoidance aren't going to solve anything." She pushed Gibbs gently with her shoulder. "Come on, throw him a line here. You two are too cute to lose."

Gibbs sighed. "I'll consider it." And with that he made a quick exit.

*****

Without second guessing it, Gibbs stopped at the liquor store to pick up one of DiNozzo's favorite beers. He made his way to DiNozzo's apartment and stood outside the door, surprised he'd arrived at it. This would involve talking and sharing and everything that made him nauseous in a relationship.

Tony answered the quickly after Gibbs had finally decided to ring the bell. He looked quite surprised and Gibbs felt suddenly jealous that Tony was busy with someone else and thus not expecting him.

"Gibbs. Um, hi. Come in."

"DiNozzo," Gibbs nodded at him as he passed, "brought your disgusting beer."

Tony laughed. "Thanks, anywhere is fine. So what are you doing here?"

Gibbs turned to face him from he'd placed the beers in the kitchen. "What do ya think, DiNozzo?"

"Well, you just haven't showed up in a while. I thought we'd sort of stopped."

"Do you want to stop?" Gibbs quickly shot at him.

"No! Jeez, Gibbs, I just am surprised you came over."

"So, no? You aren't busy with anyone else?"

"Gibbs, who the hell could I be with while having this work schedule? This is working well, our…thing." Tony gestured vaguely to try and describe what exactly they had.

"You could be with David."

"Ziva? Are you serious, boss? I think anything with her would involve someone dying a very painful death. Is that what you are worried about? Me and Ziva?"

"You certainly are getting along well." Gibbs grunted out, taking a swig of the bourbon that Tony had started to keep in stock for him.

"I work with her, of course we have to get along. And anyway, how is it your business who I'm with?"

"Jeez, DiNozzo! Don't you think I should know if you're clean or not?"

"Is that what you're worried about? That I'm your agent by day and some kind of whore by night?"

"You're acting like a damn drama queen, DiNozzo. I just want to know because…I think I should get to have…"

"Just say it!"

"I don't want you with anyone else!"

"Why?!?"

"Because…I want to be with you. Just you, DiNo—Tony."

Tony fell silent and starred at his boss, this was the first he'd ever heard his first name from him. And did Gibbs just make a declaration of love?

"Boss, you…are you sure? Do you really want a, a _thing_ with me?"

Gibbs stepped closer to Tony, putting the bourbon down on the counter. "'A thing', DiNozzo? Yeah, sure…an exclusive relationship thing. You want that?"

Tony felt his breath hitch. "I'd lov—I'd really like that."

"Good answer." Gibbs slipped an arm around Tony's waist and quickly kissed him. Tony leaned into it, bringing his hands up to Gibbs's face and wrapping one around his neck.

"Tony." Gibbs whispered into Tony's ear as he gently teased his employee's chest with his fingers.

"I like when you call me that." Tony confessed as they were slowly walking towards the bedroom. "Can we, that is, only if you want to, can we face…each other?"

Gibbs pulled back to look at Tony. He'd always taken Tony from behind, it was less emotional, less personal. But the idea of seeing Tony's face, of being the only one to see him in pure ecstasy, was appealing. "I want that too."

And they continued on their way into the bedroom and into a real, exclusive, relationship _thing_.

**Worth reading? Please review!!!**


End file.
